Letting You Go
by Zenshiki
Summary: Shizuru is graduating, what will Natsuki do? And what will she learned about Shizuru? Is she too late? Shiznat...
1. Chapter 1

**I've reread my work and found out how awful my grammar is. I hope this revision will be more bearable than the old one**. **Succeeding chapters will also be revised.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sunrise owns Mai-Hime and its characters.

* * *

**Letting You Go**

By Zenshiki

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I know you can never love me,

I know you only pitied me,

I can never be deserved to be love by you,

So I'm leaving you,

I will make you free,

Thanks for everything,

Natsuki"

* * *

Shizuru Fujino decided to leave Natsuki Kuga, the only person she had loved. Now, the only thing she wasn't sure is to inform the younger girl about it or not.

''Ara, I think it's time for Natsuki to live on her own, she needs her freedom. She deserved it. She deserves to be happy, right?''

''Oooiii! Shizuru-san! What are you doing in there? Do you want to see Natsuki-san? She's not here.'' Mai Tokiha asked the former kaichou, noticing her in front of their school dorm.

"Ara, isn't it Tokiha-han? Ie, I'm just about to leave. Sayonara, Tokiha-han…" Mai couldn't reply anymore as the older woman already left before she could be able to speak.

"…"

At the student council office,

"Are you sure about this, Shizuru-san?" Reito, the ex-vice president of the student council, was talking to his superior before they proceed to the grand hall for their graduation ceremony. They were talking about the departure of Shizuru after the ceremony.

"Ara,ara, is Reito-kun will miss me that much?"

"I think so…" Reito chuckled as he replied to her comment. He really respects the former kaichou. He admits to himself the he secretly have a crush on the woman.

"Let's go, we are needed in the introductory rites."

"Hai."

The two proceeded to the hall where Shizuru will have a speech for the students, staff, faculty and the future student council.

At the hall,

"Oi! Natsuki! Would you please take your seat!" Nao Yuuki is already pissed off as the azure haired woman who keeps on standing then will walk back and forth as if she is looking for something rather, someone.

"Oh shut up, Nao!"

"Oh, looking for your great kaichou-sama, ne?

"Knock it off! Will yah!"

"YOU are the one that should knock it off! So please 'your Highness' take your seat before I cut you into pieces!"

"Ha-ha! Funny!" the said woman finally took her seat as the introductory rites began.

_Natsuki, after this you can now be free. After this graduation, you can never see me again. You can now forget all about me and the bad things I've done. All about me that only makes you suffer more. So, Natsuki, sayonara… I always love you… kannin Na…_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

Please leave a review thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sunrise owns Mai-Hime and its characters.

* * *

**Letting You Go**

By Zenshiki

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After the graduation ceremony, Natsuki started to look for Shizuru. She was planning to congratulate the older girl and to finally accept her love.

After the carnival, she refused the love proposal of Takeda. She said to him that she is going to accept a love proposal of someone who's more important from anyone else.

Natsuki went all over the academy looking for the former kaichou but she never succeeded. Finally, she looked in the Student Council Room and asked some of the students if they have seen Shizuru.

"Oh... Natsuki-san? Why are you here? Are you looking for Shizuru-san? She already left the academy right after the graduation ceremony."

"Oh, I see…thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Natsuki-san."

"_Shizuru, where the hell did you go?"_ Natsuki thought as she rushed away for the exit.

—Meanwhile—

"Ara, thank you very much Reito. I really appreciate your effort of accompanying me into the station."

"It's my pleasure, Shizuru. Anyway, are you really sure that you don't want to inform Natsuki about your departure? You know that she might get upset about it."

"Ara, I don't think so. For all the things I have done to all of the Hime's especially to her, I don't think they would be able to forgive me that easily. It is better to leave them alone."

"If that is what you truly wish then good luck. Have a nice trip, Shizuru. Please be safe. Send me a letter if you already arrive in Kyoto, ne?"

"I will. Thank you again Reito."

"You're welcome."

"_Natsuki, I'm so sorry. So long, Natsuki" _ Shizuru thought soon after Reito left and tears started falling from her eyes.

"Ooooiiii! Where do you think you're going, Natsuki?" Nao is blocking Natsuki's way out, making the other girl getting irritated in no time.

"Oh great! Listen, I'm in a hurry, please step aside."

"Nu-uh! You're going with us! We will have a PARTY!"

"I'm not interested, so fuck off!"

"Aw! What an attitude! C'mon! It'll be fun!"

"Uh huh…"

"What? I was just telling you what Mai had asked for me!"

"FINE! I'll follow. Just give me a little time. There is something I want to settle."

"Ok, but be sure you'll come. Mai is insisting that you should, so you better put your damn ass in the karaoke bar later!"

"Whatever."

Natsuki wore her helmet and safety gears as she started to prepare herself to go to Shizuru's apartment. She felt very uneasy moments ago as if there's something going on that isn't right. She sped up her bike as she thinks of what was troubling her. She arrived at Shizuru's apartment but as she saw the lights were turned off, she realized that there was no one inside. She went closer and right after that, what she saw really shocked her. There's no one inside and the worst thing is there's no more furniture or any thing inside the apartment. She realized that there is really something wrong about what was happening.

"_Dammit, Shizuru where are you?" _ Natsuki thought to herself as she dashed off the road.

As Natsuki drove her black ducati, she didn't notice a speeding car right in front of her as she was busy thinking for Shizuru's whereabouts. She didn't have time to dodge as she made contact on the speeding car. Due to the impact, Natsuki was thrown from her bike. Her head had managed to contact first on the cement, making her helmet crushed and severely hurt her head from the impact. She loosed her consciousness and felt numb. The only thing she mumbled before she had lost her consciousness,

"_Shizuru…"_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

Please leave a review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC characters. Sunrise owns Mai-Hime and its original characters.

* * *

**Letting You Go**

By Zenshiki

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Natsuki opened her eyes and she noticed that she was not in her room. Reality shocked her when she remembered that she was driving her bike. While recalling what happened to her, she absentmindedly raised her hand to reach for her head only to be greeted by a painful feeling in her head and face. She then heard the door being opened. She saw Mai, Mikoto and Nao entering the room.

"So, you're awake now. I'm glad you're okay, Natsuki. Yohko informed us that you are in the hospital so we hurriedly went here. We're worried about you." Mai moved closer to the blue haired girl as her eyes were filled with concern to her blue haired friend.

"T-thank you… Uhm… ano… Does Shizuru know about what happened?"

There was an uncomfortable silence filled the room. No one dared to speak nor look straight into her eyes.

"What? Isn't it that easy to answer?"

"…"

"…"

"…."

"Are you hiding something from me? C'mon! Answer me!"

"Natsuki…" Mai couldn't tell to her friend about Shizuru's departure because she knew that she will get hurt.

"Calm down!" Nao retorted as she became irritated about how the blue haired girl was behaving.

"…"

Silence filled the room again as Nao and Natsuki glared to each other until Mai broke the developing commotion.

"Natsuki, listen. You're injured so why don't you just take a rest first." Mai calmly offered.

"How long I've been here?" Natsuki asked, disregarding Mai's statement to her.

"Almost three days."

"I see, I need to look for Shizuru. There's something I want to tell her. Can you call her and tell that I need to see her someday, when I'm totally recovered? Heh-heh, I don't want her to see me this way. She's going to tease me again." Natsuki laughed a bit as she remembered all the teasing she got from the crimson eyed woman.

"Natsuki… uhmm" Mai tried her best on how to explain to Natsuki about what happened until Nao answered for her.

"Shizuru's gone…" Nao said in a simple tone as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? What do you mean gone? I can't understand." Confusion was written all over the face of Natsuki as she tried to comprehend what her friend just said.

"That friend of yours left the town. Tseh, after all she had done those bad things, that's the only good thing she did."

"Why… you!"

"Hey, stop it!" Mai hold Natsuki's shoulder as the green eyed woman tried to get up.

"Mikoto, can you accompany Nao outside the room?" Mai asked, she's having a hard time dealing with this issue. It was all too fast for her and she didn't know what to do.

"Ok! I'll be back!" Mikoto said as if there's no tension was happening as she was busy eating the apples that Mai had brought for Natsuki.

"Thank you."

As soon the two left the room, Mai had managed to make Natsuki calm down and lay her back in the bed.

"What is she talking about? Wait…Wait…Shizuru's not here anymore? So that's why there's no one in her apartment the night I went there? Tell me!" Natsuki was in the verge of crying as Mai started to confront her. She didn't know what had came into Shizuru's mind for her to left.

"Natsuki, Shizuru went to another place far in here. I learned from Reito that she accompanied Shizuru after the graduation ceremony to a train station going in Kyoto to get some of her things before…"

"Before what?"

"Before she leaves the country…I'm sorry Natsuki." Mai bowed her head in sympathy and shame for she had been the one delivered the bad news for her friend.

"…Shi...zu…ru…" Natsuki couldn't hold off her tears as she cried out loud, clinging onto Mai's shoulder. "Why?...Why did you left me? WHY SHIZURU! I thought you LOVE me! Then, WHY? You left me behind! You left me ALONE! What am I going to do now?"

"Natsuki…" Mai hugged her close friend tight as she too felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew how important Shizuru to her friend and she felt pity on her. She understand now why Shizuru's face was that sober when she saw her in their apartment.

"Shizuru loves you so much so she chose to leave you to have a better life, Natsuki."

"B-but I need her Mai!"

"Shhh…"

"She is all I need…I love her…"

"I know…"

* * *

"I'm glad that you're here already, Shizuru-sama" Riku greeted her mistress as she take her things from her. "Your father is in his study room, he said that when you arrived visit him immediately."

"Thank you, Riku-san."

"It's nothing. Do you want me to bring your tea in your father's room?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll be leaving now, Shizuru-sama." the young maid bowed before leaving her mistress to prepare her some tea.

Hoshiro Fujino's study room was spacious and large. It has a mini library. It has a small table and 4 chairs in the middle to accommodate his guest and another 2 more comfy chairs beside his large table.

"Father, I'm here now."

"Oh! Shizuru! I'm glad that you're here. So you finally finished your studies in the academy? That's good to hear." Hoshiro was a tall bearded man in his business suit and was signing the papers that he needed to study for their financial report when Shizuru arrived in his room.

"Hai, so what do you want me to do, Father?" The crimson eyed beauty didn't have a mood for chit chat and would like to deal whatever her father would like to have.

"I want you to study in New York so that you can handle our business after I retired." Her father stated, resuming his attention to the papers in front of him and signed it.

"Is that all?" Shizuru quirked an eyebrow, not really sure why would her father told her that since they all agreed already.

"Actually, I settled you an arranged married in one of my business partner. You will find him really kind and he is compatible for you dear." Hoshiro looked into her daughter to emphasize his point.

"But!...Father! We have talked about this matter already!"

"I know but you need someone to help you in the bus- Shizuru! Where are you going? SHIZURU!"

Shizuru didn't let her father finish what he was saying as she went out of the room. She almost made the cup of tea that Riku was holding fall as she bumped her on the way.

"I'm sorry Riku-san but I don't need the tea anymore."

"It's alright, ojou-sama. Do you need something else?"

"Nothing, thank you."

Shizuru went straight to her room and plunged herself in her soft bed. She couldn't take it anymore as she burst out crying. She let her mask down as she wept silently in her dark room.

"Natsuki…" she uttered the name of the person she loved before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

Please leave a review thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sunrise owns Mai-Hime and its characters. Ikkitousen doesn't also belong to me.

* * *

**Letting You Go**

By Zenshiki

**Chapter 4**

* * *

—6 years later—

"Natsuki…" a brunette woman, beneath the green eyed woman, felt a tinge of pain in her neck. The woman on top of her painfully bit her slender neck leaving a cut on it.

"What?" Natsuki was obviously annoyed as she asked the younger woman under her.

"It hurts!" the brunette squeaked as she somehow got irritated at the pretty woman.

"So what? Isn't this what you like?"

"Stop it! Get off of me! You're scaring me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're the problem, stupid!" Natsuki suddenly slapped the woman without any warning as she glared at her.

"Don't you dare ever call me stupid, bitch!" the woman was dumbfounded as she let her right hand touch her now aching cheek. The woman then stood, helping herself to get dressed and ran off leaving Natsuki behind.

6 years ago after Natsuki was able to fully recover, she became herself again before she met Mai and Mikoto. She was always hot-tempered but her face became more handsome as she grows. The wound on her face was long healed but had left her a long scar right above her right brow down on her nose. Her face and body became more mature and well toned but the wound on her heart never heals.

"Oooiii! Natsuki? What the hell is that all about?" Nao burst out inside of a somehow private booth in a club. She had just learned from the brunette what had happened and she dashed off to the blue haired woman.

"What?" ignoring the fact that she's in her naked glory in front of her friend, she still had able to shout back.

"Don't 'what?' me, your highness! You had just slapped an innocent girl! And you're asking me what? Are you out of your mind? Or are you still that idiot because of that woman! For god sake! It has been six years! Six freakin years, Natsuki!"

"Leave me alone."

"Hey! You just-"

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Tsh! Whatever! _Natsuki what happened to you?_." Nao left the enraged Natsuki as she thought about her dear friend. After Natsuki saved Nao in the hands of Shizuru, somehow Nao had found kindness inside of Natsuki and the fragile heart she hid from anyone else but all that had changed for the past six years.

"_Shizuru, I'll be looking for you, wherever you are, even if it's in the pits of hell! Dammit! Why am I still thinking of you? Argh! You're the one to be blame! You confessed your feelings for me then after I'd realized to myself how much I love you, you'd just left me in midair! You never let me explain and hear me out! What the hell is wrong with you? Why?...Why…Why the hell is this happening to me? For goodness sake, what's wrong with me?"_

* * *

"Look, Shizuru, when are you planning to marry me? It has already three years after we've been engaged. Isn't it the time for us to make plans on our wedding ceremony?"

"I'm sorry Takeda-kun, it's just that I'm not yet fully prepared. Please understand my condition."

"Oh…uhm…o-okay." Takeda only muttered and quickly added,

"So, uhm…your father is requesting for your presence tomorrow. I think he's going to introduce you formally to all of the board of directors."

"Uh…thank you Takeda-kun for informing me." The black haired guy just smiled and added,

"Oh, one more thing. Your father wants you to handle some business matters on Tokyo after the meeting tomorrow. I'll be preparing our plane ticket now." Takeda then kissed Shizuru's cheeks.

"Thank you again, Takeda-kun." Shizuru being as cold as she is in front of people around her except Natsuki, didn't feel anything.

"No problem. I'll be going now. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you. Take care too. I'll meet you tomorrow then." a sigh was heard when the door of the room clicked close.

* * *

"Good day, gentlemen. Today I'd gather all of you to meet the future chairperson of the board, my daughter, Shizuru." All of the members of the meeting have their entire gaze in front of the young crimson eyed woman before them.

"Good day, everyone." Shizuru was wearing black business attire, revealing most of her curves. She was really had grown up and became more beautiful. Her chestnut hair was already reached her waistline and glowing inside the room. Many of the young directors admire her, just like an angel that just had descended from the heaven.

"As you can see, I'm getting old so I want my daughter to take charge of this company when I retire. I hope you will treat her fairly and respect her authority." Everyone nodded and congratulate the future CEO of the Fujino Corps.

"Let's proceed now to our meeting."

* * *

"Are you ready now, Shizuru-san?" Takeda is the son of Hoshiro's business partner that was arranged for Shizuru to be her husband. After he graduated at Fuuka University, his family arranged a wedding to the heir of the Fujino Corps. He didn't expect that it is the former student council president of the same school he used to attend and he will soon to marry. Of course, he has no idea about Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship although he already moved on about Natsuki.

"I'm ready, let's go now." Shizuru calmly stated as they proceed to the departure area. Takeda and Shizuru will be heading to Tokyo for a month. They will be working on a business to their branch in Japan and as a soon-to-be heir of the corporation she will hold the responsibilities of their company.

"We will be staying in a hotel in Tokyo so that we can easily settle our business meeting with the Suzushiro Corps."

"Indeed, thank you."

"I already reserved a room for us. After we arrived, you can take your rest for two days."

"Ara, Takeda-kun, can you book me a separate room? I don't want to be disturbed when I take a rest. Please understand."

"But-…okay if you say so." Takeda didn't expect that Shizuru would actually request him to reserve a separate room. They were supposed to get married soon and he already noticed that Shizuru didn't like all of these ideas. Hence, he was aware that Shizuru is not willing to marry him. it was just an arranged marriage and both of them had no choice but to obliged. He felt pity to the ex-kaichou and also to himself.

"Thank you very much, Takeda-kun."

"Nah, it's nothing. You can first take a nap and I will just wake you up when we reach Tokyo airport."

"Hmm…" Shizuru only mumbled as she drifted off to sleep thinking about a certain azure haired woman, over and over again.

* * *

Roaring engine can be heard in the busy street of downtown Tokyo. A specific driver was wearing a black with a shade of red helmet and a tinted glass helmet on her eyes that made the driver's face unrecognizable. The person was wearing a blue ripped jeans and a white tank top covered by a color mixture of silver and blue jacket with two wolves facing each other on its back. Considering the person's perfect fit and toned body, surely the driver is a she. She passed easily every single vehicle that earned her a variety of honks and shouts from the drivers. She also passed by with a blue Honda civic containing two passengers at the back and a driver in front. Their car's window was slightly open so its passenger is free to look outside.

A red light was shown and the drivers have no choice but to stop from their respective vehicles. Beside the black Ducati driver was the blue car she recently passed through in the traffic. One of the passenger of the car glanced at the driver wearing the dark red helmet. Shizuru swear that she saw a glimpse of two green orbs behind the driver's tinted helmet but the owner of it didn't seem to notice. Shizuru realized that she was holding her breath for almost a minute. Then, the red light was changed into green, signaling all the vehicles to move forward. The person she is staring at was now long gone as the motorbike dashed off the road.

"Ara, I think I saw someone familiar." Then Takeda noticed his companion gazing at the road where Shizuru last saw the driver of the black bike that was long gone. He heard Shizuru's soft whisper as he then decided to ask about it to the ruby-eyed woman.

"Shizuru, are you alright? Who's familiar?" Shizuru then returned to her posture wearing once again her infamous mask as she heard Takeda's concern voice. Of course, she didn't mind him as she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nothing. I'm alright Takeda-kun. I'm just tired but thank you for your kind concern."

"Oh I see, okay…" Takeda was really confused on his fiancée's odd behavior from the time they reached Tokyo. He noticed that Shizuru was so uneasy and always nervous whenever she saw people driving a motorbike that until now, haunting her.

* * *

—Kiyoran Club—

The rebellious driver of the black Ducati parked her precious bike in the club's staff parking lot. The club is fairly big and spacious on the outside. At the club entrance door, two men wearing black business suits stood still and upon seeing the arriving person, they respectfully bow their head down. The driver then took off her helmet revealing her dark blue long silky hair.

"Good afternoon, Kuga-sama." The said woman greeted the two men as they made gesture for her to the entrance door.

"Good afternoon, Sousou-kun and Totakou-kun. How is it going?"

"It's all according to plan, boss. All of our staff are busy preparing for the opening of the club tonight." Sousou informed her boss, the owner of the Kiyoran Club.

"Oh, I see… Okay… Very well then." After her two subordinates once again bowed down to her, she proceeded to the club but before she could completely went inside, she asked Totakou for a certain someone.

"By the way, have you seen Sonya?"

"Oh, she said that she will be here in a short while, Kuga-sama."

"Okay, tell her to immediately proceed to my office the moment she arrives."

"Yes boss, whatever you ask. I will tell it to her as soon as she steps into the club."

Upon entering the club, she was greeted by the scene of Chie who is currently talking to one of their staff and she seems scolding the person.

"Ooii! Chie! What 's going on here?" Natsuki asked her long time friend and co-worker.

"Oh! Natsuki, you're here. Where's Nao? Chie dismissed the girl she is currently talking to and headed to her blue-haired friend.

"Oh, I don't know." Natsuki is obviously avoiding Chie's questioning look. She didn't want that to remember anymore.

"Uh-huh…tell me, is there anything happened?"

"It's nothing. I'll go now in my office. See you later." Natsuki immediately left the confused Chie, giving neither space for arguments nor any questions. She didn't want to deal with it right now.

* * *

The party had started at the well-known club all over the town. After Natsuki graduated, she was in her 20 years of age that she was informed by Yamada about the account number she found at the first district branch headquarters. She was told that it contains a lot of money for her to use left by her mother, she is in the legal age to take care of it. So, she decided to use the money to make a business and so she established her first very own club. She was being helped by Nao and Chie to organize the club while she helped her best friend, Mai, to also establish her own business of a restaurant. Nao was assigned to be the manager while Chie was the club's endorser and organizer with the help of her girlfriend, Aoi.

Natsuki with a woman following her went to a bar stool and asked for a whiskey. The beautiful blonde haired woman beside her is Sonya and she is Natsuki's 'girlfriend'. Hence, only Sonya loves Natsuki but Natsuki has already someone who stole her heart never letting her to retrieve it from that person. Sonya understands and knows about Natsuki's past life and she can fully accept if Natsuki will someday dump her. She was concerned to the forest-eyed woman and she loves her very much. As for Natsuki, she was just concerned about Sonya, she already told Sonya that she can't love her back but Sonya insisted and told her that she will accept all of it just let her stay with Natsuki. So, Natsuki accept her as her girlfriend and they were in a relationship for almost 1 and a half year but nothing had happened between them. They were more than best friends than a couple except for a constant making out session.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

Please leave a review thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sunrise owns Mai-Hime and its characters.

* * *

**Letting You Go**

By Zenshiki

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_- A day after… -_

Natsuki was busy drinking her vodka with Sonya beside her when she caught a glimpse of a chestnut haired woman in a bright red turtleneck blouse with black blazer combined with the same color of denim skirt entered the club and a spiky haired man beside her. She almost choked out her drink when she recognized who the person was.

"Hmm? Natsuki? Are you alright? What happened? Natsuki…" Sonya was worrying until now, Natsuki remained speechless and her eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"…"

* * *

_- Flashback… -_

A certain brunette woman wants to hang around in town but hoping to not run into a certain cobalt-haired woman she knew very well. Besides, there's an annoying jerk always sticking around with her.

"Shizuru, it's dangerous if you're alone wandering around here. Many people might recognize you and maybe some of them don't want your presence."

"I can handle myself, Takeda-kun." After settling their things on their respective rooms, Shizuru decided to relax and have fun before she starts working for the next two days.

"No you're not...I'll accompany you instead, just to be sure. You can't do anything about it because it's final. I don't know what I will say to your father when something happens to you."

"Alright, if you insist then let's go." Shizuru let the matter dropped knowing that Takeda will keep on bugging her if she resist.

So here they are at Kiyoran's club. Shizuru was intrigued because the name of the club is ironically a combined name of her child and 'her' child.

"_Ara? I'm thinking about her again. This is not good…Maybe we should already go inside and relax for a while."_ Shizuru thought to herself as she and Takeda went inside the bar.

* * *

"_What the hell is she doing in here? I must be crazy, blind I supposed. Yeah…I'm just dreaming…tseh…Shizuru would never be in a place like this in the first place. But then, who is that person beside that stupid Takeda?"_ Natsuki was arguing with herself, a lot of emotions flooding inside of her. All she can do was to stare speechless to the woman that had just arrived at her club.

During this scene, Chie was alarmed. She knew very well who the newcomers were and she immediately approached the duo before Natsuki do something 'inappropriate'.

"What a surprise! Fujino-san! Masashi-kun! It's been a long time! How you've been? Oh! Please make yourself comfortable." Chie greeted, side glancing at the woman beside Natsuki signaling her to do something about Natsuki who was stunned in her place.

Sonya didn't get what Chie meant to say but Nao who understood the silent request, make her way to the shell-shocked Natsuki still holding her glass of vodka that was halfway through her mouth.

"Sonya, can you please accompany Natsuki in her office." Nao commanded more than a request to the still confused Sonya and then the red-headed woman blocked Natsuki's view. Due to the sudden movement in front of her, she dropped the glass making a clattering sound in the loud music of the club. Nao acted on instinct and hurriedly dragged Natsuki out of the stool heading to Natsuki's office.

"Oh… uhmm… sorry..." The emerald-eyed woman muttered an apology before being literally dragged out of the bar stool by Nao. She didn't know what she's supposed to react or how to react.

Unfortunately, the sound of a broken glass was caught notice by the chestnut-haired woman and almost widened her eyes as she glanced sideward. What she saw was a blue haired woman in a white tank top and blue ripped faded jeans. She was surprised seeing the person she dear so much and she took note of the unfamiliar blonde supporting the shell-shocked Natsuki with the red head who she recognized as Nao.

"Now, now, Shizuru-san, over there is a good place. Right this way, please?" Chie interrupted, knowing that there is a big possibility of a commotion when she didn't do something. _"Great! I wish Aoi was here or more importantly, Mai. Now, what will I do?"_ Chie was very uneasy and uncomfortable as she thinks of a better way to stop this before it became worst.

"Is there anything wrong, Harada-san? We can handle ourselves so you don't need to worry. Thank you for the accommodation though. You can leave us now. We're fine." Takeda noticed how tensed Chie was so he decided to speak.

"Erm… Oh… yeah… Uhmm… Alright then, Shizuru-san, Takeda-kun if you will excuse me. Please enjoy your stay in here."

"Oh it's alright." Masashi replied, still ignorant on what is really happening around him. Well, he has nothing to do either so he led Shizuru in one of the table of the club that Chie offered.

"Shizuru, c'mon…" the dark haired man said but found his companion spaced out. It took him several calls before Shizuru returned to her senses.

"Ara? O-okay…"

After Chie had excused herself, she immediately fished out her cell phone and dialed a number that will help them in this complicated situation.

"Hello? Chie? Why did you call? Have you flirted again and Aoi was mad at you? You know-"

"Listen, we have a serious problem here! Guess who arrived at the club?"

"Uhmm…is this somewhat serious? Well if-"

"MAI! Listen! Stop blabbing around! Fujino is here and so Natsuki! You get it now? Mai?... Hello? Mai? ...Looks like she gets it clear." Chie sighed and then walked at the back of the club knowing that Nao is in the boss' office but she didn't expect a riot happening there right now.

* * *

"Shi…Shizuru…wait, where are we going, Sonya? Nao? Why the hell are you dragging me? Keep off your hands out of me! Dammit!" Natsuki was struggling to free her left arm out of Nao's grip. She wanted to talk to Shizuru but she didn't know what to say. Confusion, rage, surprise, sadness and somehow deep inside of her heart, she was glad to see again the first woman she ever loved.

"Listen, pup! You're not going anywhere! You hear me? So shut the fuck up!" Nao retorted back, making Natsuki growled.

As soon they reached her office and finally freed from the tight grip of Nao, Natsuki immediately punched her right straight to the red head's face. Nao was taken aback but she quickly answered the blow Natsuki gave her. Sonya was panicking now and tried to stop the two women but failed. Soon, the neat office of the boss was now a mess. Chie arrived at the room together with Aoi after calling her to inform the situation. They both witnessed the mess the two women did. They found Natsuki on her table and Nao beneath her, struggling to break free from the grasp of Natsuki in her neck. Sonya was crying and trying to make the two stop but she can't do anything. The couple immediately approached the two and separated them between each other.

"Knock it off, Natsuki! You're killing her!" Chie held Natsuki firmly still struggling to reach Nao who was supported by both Aoi and Sonya. "Natsuki! Stop it! You might kill her! Natsuki! Get hold of yourself! NATSUKI!" Natsuki still struggling in Chie's grip but Chie won't let Natsuki reach her target now. They don't know what Natsuki can do after the initial shock a while ago.

"KUGA NATSUKI! Stop it! You STUPID WOMAN!" suddenly a new voice was heard and it belongs to a red head, busty woman who has a lavender orbs shining with anger.

Natsuki was caught off-guard and immediately stopped upon hearing Mai's voice. A person she respected the most, her beloved best friend. "Mai…" Natsuki only whispered her best friend's name unable to utter any explanation.

Mai slowly approached Natsuki and slapped her. Tears rolling in her eyes as she felt sympathy to the taller woman, she then quickly hugged her tight and whispered, "Mou, Natsuki…enough already…calm down…I'm already here…it's okay now…"

Upon hearing Mai's soothing voice, Natsuki burst out crying, burying her face between the busty woman's neck. "Mai! I, I… She…She's here…Mai!" Natsuki choked out between sobs as she clings into Mai's shoulder.

The other occupants of the room silently walked out, they knew Mai is the only person that can make Natsuki calm down. Nao who was recently was boiling in anger bowed her head down, fighting the urge to make her tears crawled down on her cheeks. She knew what Natsuki is facing right now but sometimes she can't understand on why her stupid friend can't move on despite of the pains and sufferings she endured since Shizuru left her.

* * *

After calming her down, Mai convinced the azure haired woman to be well-composed as if nothing happened. She told her not to display any semblance of weakness in front of Shizuru. She knew it already that there will be time that they will meet again and that time has arrived. She wants Natsuki to be in herself and stay composed as long as she can. Anyway, they can't just ignore the former seitokaichou and ex-HIME so they need to entertain them whether they like it or not. Besides, Shizuru has been part of their life as an HIME and as a respected Student Council president.

Chie was assigned to inform Shizuru and Takeda to join them in one of the club's private booth. She told them that everyone wanted to meet them for a small reunion. At first, Shizuru was ready to decline and ask for permission to leave but the stupid Takeda much to her dismay accepted it without hesitation. So they were being accompanied to the booth where they will be going to celebrate their small reunion.

At the booth, they first saw Nao sitting beside the blonde that Shizuru noticed before. Across to them was Aoi. Mikoto, who was already on her third bottle of beer, was busy looking for her dear Mai. They were asked to sit on wherever seats they like. The private booth was slightly wide and it has many lounge sofas surrounding the round table where a lot of buckets of beers, snacks and juice were placed. It was dimly dark and the loud music was somehow lessened inside the booth. All in all, it was made for private session's purposes like celebrations or small meetings.

Chie found herself beside Aoi who gave her a light peck on the lips. Takeda sit beside Chie and was followed by the pissed off Shizuru but no one would notice as her mask was perfectly in place. Sonya was sitting across the ruby-eyed woman who gaze her with curiosity on why is she with them. Soon, other occupants arrived at the booth. Mai together with the seemed stiff Natsuki stepped inside, tension beginning to rise between the other occupants. Mikoto who hurriedly approached Mai kissed her on the cheeks. The sneaky young woman had grown a lot and somehow a foot taller than Mai. They sat together beside Nao who was in her fifth bottle. Natsuki found herself glancing to the two newcomers at her bar. She then called by Sonya and sat beside her. As fate would have it, they were seated across Shizuru and Takeda.

"Hi, baby." Natsuki greeted her girlfriend and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hello." Sonya replied after they part away and whispered to Natsuki's ear, "Are you alright now?" after she and Natsuki kissed, she swear that she felt an eerie glare coming from a certain crimson-eyed woman.

"Hmm…better…"

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"Yes you do."

"Nope." After the azure-haired answered back she surprised Sonya another kiss but this time, it was slightly longer until they heard someone clearing a throat.

"Well, Natsuki you can continue that later. As for now, why don't we introduce the woman beside you?" Mai reminded Natsuki and received a knowing nod. She then called the attention of Shizuru whom she knew was already putting hole on the poor blonde by her well hidden glares behind her mask. "Uhmm…Shizuru-san, this is Sonya Yefimovich*. Sonya, this is Shizuru Fujino."

"Nice to meet you, Shizuru-san."

"_SHIZURU-SAN? What's with this formality? Oh Natsuki, you'd really hated me, had you?"_ Shizuru thought and replied the young blonde "As well as you, Sonya-han. I would have guess, you're not from this country, right?"

"Yeah, I'm from Russia and I migrated here in Tokyo. I take it that you have a high knowledge on different things as expected from a former student council president. I'm honored to finally meet you Shizuru-san."

"It's my pleasure." Shizuru replied, almost everyone was fooled by her well hidden mask when she displayed her fake smile but only one person can distinguished a fake smile and a true smile of Shizuru.

"Well, Sonya that guy beside Shizuru-san is Masashi Takeda. He's our former kendo captain." Mai cut in as she introduces the spiky-haired man whom she took notice staring eye to eye to Natsuki. They were silently playing a glare game.

"It's nice to meet you, Sonya-san. I'm Masashi Takeda, fiancé of Shizuru." Masashi broke contact from their small contest as he greeted the young blonde across her. Almost all of them dropped their jaw on the ground, one red head woman was trying her best not to laugh to the newly announced information and soon agreed by her recently spar partner, Natsuki. One of the other occupants was already pissed for informing her status on the jerk beside her.

"It's my pleasure to meet you. I'm Sonya Yefimovich, Natsuki's girlfriend." Sonya informed before taking a handshake from Takeda.

"Oh I see."

A certain chestnut haired woman was feeling a little dizzy at the statement. She knew it already that this blonde was Natsuki's girlfriend due to the fact of a little public display of affection a while ago but she didn't want to believe it until it is properly announced. She felt that her heart was aching as if like it is being stabbed repeatedly. _"I left her, she's happy and am I happy now?" _Shizuru thought but she was been disturbed by an uneasy feeling of an intense gaze in front of her. She glanced forward and met forest green eyes before her. She didn't realize that she was being drowned by the depth of its green pools. A silent question was thrown to her and she didn't know how she will react on this.

Hours had passed and the occupants were now comfortable with one another less one person that felt the strong gaze to her from that person since she arrived up until now. "Uhmm… excuse me for a while. I need to go to the bathroom." Shizuru can't take it any longer and decided to excuse herself.

After some minutes, Natsuki followed her without anyone noticing it except Mai. She silently went to the private restroom two doors beside the booth and has only one cubicle. She found Shizuru washing her face, her back facing her. She then quietly locked the door and grabbed Shizuru forcefully.

Shizuru was taken aback at the sudden action. She thought that there's someone will going to kill her until she felt trembling lips into hers. She knew very well who her intruder is and at first she responded to the kiss. After a few seconds, her eyes opened wide as realization hit her. She slapped Natsuki very hard that made her stumbled into few feet away.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Shizuru protested but her companion didn't seem to mind the aching pain in her cheek and instead of leaving her alone she continued her advance.

Shizuru didn't know what to do. Her feet were trembling as she moved backward until she meets the cold tiles behind her. She was trapped and Natsuki didn't seem to stop either. She continued her advance and pinned Shizuru's arm above her head. Shizuru squirmed slightly but she can't escape to the strong grip of Natsuki.

"Na…Natsuki…uhmm" Shizuru was silenced as she found her lips against the emerald-eyed woman. She can't push her away because her hands were still trapped by Natsuki's strong hold. Her knees cannot stand alone and trembling but thanks to Natsuki as she lifted Shizuru in the cold tiles of the sink. Her legs apart as Natsuki's frame between them. Her blazer was now on the floor, she didn't know how it ended down there because her mind spinning and didn't know what decisions to be made. She can feel her stomach twisting and her temperature continue to rise. She then realized that her strained arms were now free and found it both on the shorter woman's shoulder. She then came back to her senses and forcefully pushed Natsuki away from her then hurriedly picked her blazers and ran off from the bathroom. Before she reached the door, Natsuki grabbed her wrists and trapped her between the door and Natsuki's body. She tries to escape but with no available.

"Why?"

"Ara?" Shizuru was taken aback at the question. She should be the one asking that to the woman in front of her. She was the one supposed to ask on why Natsuki is doing this to her but the moment she saw how dark the once bright emerald orbs of Natsuki she looked away. She didn't want to see the person she loved until now, she was afraid. Afraid of the truth she hid and the pain she endured for the past years. She can't face the person she loved so much yet the person she hurt badly. Afraid of the truth that Natsuki didn't love her back, she can't endure it so that's why she left her.

"Why did you leave me? Do you really hate me badly for rejecting you? Do you know how much pain I endured? Do you know what you did to me?" Natsuki's voice continues to rise with each question. She can't hold herself, after she saw the cause of her misery. The person she realized she loved so much yet left her out of the blue.

"I…" Shizuru was loss of words. She didn't know what and how will she answer the questions thrown to her. She didn't how to start and what to say first.

"TELL ME! Dammit!"

"What is it to you?"

"WHAT?"

"Why? You don't even care about me. You always keep avoiding me. So, why are you like this if you don't care about me? I don't want to push myself to you so I left. You don't love me like I do. So tell me, what is your reason for you to be mad?" Shizuru was now in herself again able to think wisely. She didn't want to show how weak she is when it comes to Natsuki.

As for Natsuki, she was surprised at the sudden irony. It is true that she keeps on avoiding Shizuru but not that she was irritated to the older woman. She was just reflecting and thinking. Thinking of a way how to confess to Shizuru how much important she is to her. She can't let Shizuru get away, it is now or never.

"Because…I love you…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

Please leave a review thanks.

**A/N:**

* : Yo! You know her? haha! Guess who she is…she's from another anime! ^^, I'll let you know on my next update.


	6. Chapter 6

Thoughts are in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sunrise owns Mai-Hime and its characters.

* * *

**Letting You Go**

By Zenshiki

**Chapter 6**

* * *

—Normal POV—

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru was surprised at the sudden revelation. She can't believe it herself.

"I do really love you, Shizuru. I was planning to confess to you but-"

Natsuki is in the middle of her statement when the other woman cut her off. She didn't see it coming. She knew that Shizuru loves her so there's no way she would be rejected.

"That's enough. I'm sorry, Natsuki but my love for you was already gone. I don't know what happened to you in the past years we've been apart but you must know that I moved on. You really did hurt me badly. I killed a lot of people mercilessly due to my love for you. I don't want to commit that mistake again. And besides, I'm engaged."

Shizuru lied, though she was very shocked as to what Natsuki just said to her. Of course, she still loves the younger woman more than anyone else but she's not ready and she's confused right now_. _

"_No, Shizuru. Don't show your weakness to her. I can't do this, I need more time. I must go now." _

She's arguing with herself whether to tell Natsuki the truth and just accept her easily or take time to reflect about it. She also can't look Natsuki in the eyes afraid that her mask might break.

"I... uh… I must go now."

The crimson-eyed woman quickly said before she takes the exit from the restroom with her discarded blazer and her small handbag.

"Wait!"

Natsuki didn't make it to stop the woman for the second time. She was lost in her thoughts as to what had just happened. It's already too late when she broke out of her reverie and Shizuru just close the door.

Instead of going back to the booth, she went straight to the club's exit not minding the polite farewell of the butler outside of the club.

"_Silly Natsuki…ikezu!"_

* * *

Back to the restroom, Natsuki don't know what to feel. She thought that Shizuru will accept her but the chestnut-haired woman proved her wrong. She then returned to the booth and slumped back to the couch.

"Where have you been?"

Sonya asked as she felt Natsuki beside her.

"I need to take care of some business."

She simply lied, well not really lying because Shizuru is one of her business. She didn't want others even Sonya to know about what happened.

"Hey, is there anyone saw Shizuru? She has not returned yet."

Takeda suddenly asked to the people inside the booth. He was starting to worry about his fiancée and wondering what took her so long.

"Oh well, maybe she already left you, stupid jerk."

Natsuki suddenly stated, adding to her annoyance is the jerk that she completely not interested with.

"What's with the attitude Natsuki? Jealous or something? Are you one of the loyal fan girls of our beloved kaichou?" Takeda jokingly asked, not thinking of his words.

Takeda do not know how to not get in Natsuki's nerves and this one of the many things that can make Natsuki's rage explode. He didn't mean to piss Natsuki off. It's just that every word he said to the emerald-eyed woman would really piss her off.

Natsuki's ears perk up with the question or rather teasing tone. She can't just let it pass so, she suddenly charged at the surprised man and he met Natsuki's hard fist. He was thrown out of the sofa and landed on the carpeted floor. Once he lift his head to look at the person who punched him, he was greeted a series of punches, kicks and curses. Thanks to Chie and Mikoto, they had made to get Natsuki off of Takeda but not until the spiky haired man's nose bled from the impact, a swollen left eye and a tooth that had lost, including the bruises from his body and face. He lay there whining and cursing at the same time, much to the occupants' disgust. A proud and strong kendo captain can't even match Natsuki and whining like a crybaby. At least, Mai helped Takeda get up and asked Sonya to call a bouncer to escort the man to a taxi. She even paid the driver for him.

"Natsuki, what was that all about?"

"It's nothing."

"Uh huh…"

"Look Mai, can you leave me alone?"

"A-Alright…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

Please leave a review thanks.

A/N: Sonya came from Blood+, I just couldn't deny that she's lovely yet scary so I let her in this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

Thoughts are in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sunrise owns Mai-Hime and its characters.

* * *

**Letting You Go**

By Zenshiki

**Chapter 7**

* * *

—Normal POV—

"_Gah! I'm so stupid! I shouldn't ask her about it! mou..why is this happening to me?" _

Natsuki is sitting on her bed with a bottle of beer in her hand. She was so desperate to talk with Shizuru, but the Kyoto woman won't even want to talk to her. Tears are now flowing freely in her reddish cheeks. She's in her middle of her misery when her phone suddenly rings.

"Of all time, why now? Who the hell is this calling me in this late of an hour?"

She grabbed her phone but the caller is unknown so just answered out of habit.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Natsuki…"

"…"

"…"

"Shizuru?"

"Mou Shizuru, why did you leave me? You should've told me that you're leaving so that I can accompany you back home."

Takeda is currently in Shizuru's room the next day, asking the woman for some explanations.

"Takeda-san I felt sick last night and I see that you're enjoying yourself so I just left, sorry for my rudeness. So now, can you please leave me alone for a bit so that I can rest?"

"Oh. Okay, just call me if you need something, alright?"

"Ookini."

The red eyed woman lies in her bed all day, reflecting all the things happened in the past 6 years and her encounter with Natsuki last night. She decided to leave her Natsuki, but she can't accept it at the same time.

"_I still love you, Natsuki… My love never changed…but… I don't deserve you."_

Her mobile phone suddenly rings, she ignored it but the caller is persistent and she got annoyed with it.

"Ara, this person doesn't know how bad my day was."

She gets her phone and was quite surprised that her caller is unknown. She picked it up and recognized the voice on the opposite line.

"What a pleasant surprise. So may I know why are you calling me?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Omake: **

Natsuki: (suddenly kicks the author who is currently daydreaming) Oi! Where have you been?

Me: ooohhh meeee? (dreamy eyes) meeee?

Natsuki: (skeptical. Poke author with a stick.) oi, oi, what's happening to you?

Me: heh heh…I think I'm in love…

Natsuki: (calls Shizuru who is currently drinking her tea) ne shi-chan, what is happening to her?

Shizuru: Ara, author-san is in love…she's inspired Natsuki-chan, leave her alone and let's go somewhere private. (grabs the blushing Natsuki)

Natsuki: oi! Update your story you baka! (dragged by Shizuru)

**End of Omake **

Please leave a review thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: (revised as of March 25, 2012)**

Thoughts are in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sunrise owns Mai-Hime and its characters.

* * *

**Letting You Go**

By Zenshiki

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Mai had been very worried about Natsuki's behavior. She asked Chie for Shizuru's number. She didn't know how even Chie able to know it but she didn't ask it anyway. She left Mikoto in the room before proceeding to the living room. She dialed the number that was written in a small piece of paper. She needed to call her, no matter what happens and what the situation is. She heard the phone rings at the other line and waited patiently. A few more seconds she heard the familiar voice of their former kaichou.

"What a pleasant surprise, so may I know why are you calling me?"

"Fujino-san, it's been a long time,ne?"

"Tokiha-san, I appreaciate you took an effort to look for my number and ask for my whereabouts but I'm tired now so please…"

"It's about Natsuki."

"…"

"Please Fujino-san, I know I'm not in the right place to interfere with your personal life but Natsuki is also involved with this and as her friend I care for her."

"What is it that you want?"

"Please talk to her."

"Ara, are you telling me to talk to her? Of what reason why will I call her?"

"Because you're the sole reason of Natsuki's misery and ruined life."

Mai didn't want to be rude especially to the person she was once respected and idolized. She'd been with Natsuki's side when Shizuru left her without any prior notice. She just wanted to see her best friend smile and return to her old self.

"I'm sorry for what I have said. Goodnight Kaichou…"

"Tell me her number and address."

"Oh okay, please wait for a second."

* * *

Natsuki didn't know if she was just too drunk to even hear Shizuru's voice, whoever is calling her right now.

"Okay, now I'm dreaming. Who are you and why you sounds like Shizuru? Are you messing with me? 'Cause I'm going to kill if you do!"

Natsuki threatened as she was not in her right mind. She just wanted to drink and drink and forget all the things happening to her. She can't take it anymore. It's too much for her to bear, she just wanted to escape to this reality and forget.

"Ara…Natsuki. It's me, Shizuru."

Natsuki didn't able to respond because she'd been tripped by an empty bottle of beer scattered on her floor while she was walking, making her stumbled to the ground.

"Natsuki!"

Shizuru heard a loud thump and a sound of a woman groaning in pain at the other line. She guessed that Natsuki was the one who was groaning. She must've hurt herself, she thought. She hurriedly grabbed her coat and purse and dashed to the elevator. She went outside of the luxury hotel they were staying and called for a taxi.

* * *

Natsuki was still groaning in pain as she reached up her phone that was accidentally thrown when she tripped herself. She checked her phone if she was just dreaming whether there's a real person who sounds like Shizuru or it was just her wild imagination. Her real problem though was, she got a sprain and can't walk properly. The raven haired girl decided then to slump into the floor and just continue drinking. Not until then she whispered.

"Shi...Shizuru...come back...please come back…"

Natsuki cried silently, she was just physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted. She curled up into a ball and weeps as her soul cries in agony. She was back of being miserable and helpless.

Thunderclaps can only be heard into the dark sky announcing that rain would come. The brunette reached her destination. She noticed that the lights were all turned off inside Natsuki's apartment. The frequent lightning guides her path into the apartment until she reached the porch. She was mentally debating if the raven haired girl was even there since she knew that Natsuki might change her place. She noticed a black Ducati parked in the garage so she made a conclusion that the owner was inside the apartment. She went into the door to knock but noticed that it was not even locked so she went inside unannounced. Upon entering, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes reached her nostrils. She can't help it and winced at the smell of it but she resumed on finding the raven haired girl. In her stride, she accidentally kicked an empty bottle.

"Ara, looks like Natsuki is drinking a lot."

She frowned at her own realization but kept on walking carefully. Even it was dark outside, she at least can see where she was heading. When she reached the living room, she saw more bottles of beer and vodka scattered on the carpeted floor and lots of cigarette butts in an ashtray.

One strike of lightning gives Shizuru the vision of a lone figure in the floor curled into a ball beside the couch. She carefully approached the girl who was shivering and silently weeping. Her pair of ruby eyes shone into the darkness as tears dangerously falls into her cheeks. The scene was too much for her to bear. There she was, standing in the middle of the living room, watching her love of her life currently in her vulnerable state. She can't take it any longer as tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

The lone figure sensed that she's not the only one in her apartment and raised her head. She was in a state of being drunk and she was getting a hard time to identify the figure standing in front of her. She did able to recognize that the person was a woman since she wore a skirt. She tried to clear her vision in her drunken state and the darkness of the room. Another lightning gave the dark room a quick light. She noticed that the woman's hair was brown and one thing that got her attention was the owner's bright red eyes.

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

I had never felt this miserable. Last thing I remember is I've been crying for hours. I gasped when I sense another presence in front of me, but I couldn't make a reaction and the person hugged me. I heard her soft voice calling my name. My arms had already decided as it wrapped itself into the woman's trembling body. I didn't think as I gently tilted her head to face me and kiss her. I heard her soft gasp from my sudden action but she didn't pull away. Few more kisses until she kisses me back. Her lip is bit salty yet sweet due to the fact that she's been crying not too long ago. I felt her seat on my lap as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We just kiss one another, emotion twirling in every kiss we shared. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her near me as I savored this moment of my life.

"Please don't let this to be a mere dream."

I thought to myself, I just don't want to end this impossible dream, if Shizuru won't accept me then let this silly dream a remembrance.

Our kiss seemed last for an eternity; I can't hold it any longer. I tried to stand but I failed since my sprain stings but can be still tolerate. She seems figure it out what I want as she lifted herself up making my trapped legs able to stand up. I didn't let go of her as I made her legs wrapped my waist. I carried her with a little of stumbles here and there as I move to my bedroom's door. I laid her gently on my bed and continued assaulting her sweet lips.

"Shizuru, all I want is yo…"

I hadn't finish what I was about to say as she silenced me with a kiss giving me the message to just shut up. The pitter patter if the raindrops in my ceiling are the things can be heard as we share each others' warmth. I whispered something in her delicate ears before drifting off to my sweet slumber.

"Please don't leave me."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The sun's ray peeped through the curtains in Natsuki's room. She slowly opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. The violent banging she's feeling inside of her signaled that her body was full of toxic and needed to throw up. She stumbled into the bathroom and vomited the excess toxic from her stomach. She washed her face and stared at the mirror.

"So it was just all a dream, I should wake up and realize that I won't ever be with her no matter I try."

She went out of the bathroom, her head was still aching. She pulled her shirt off and changed into a black wife beater. She then removed her faded jeans and replaced it with a boxer. She felt more comfortable than before after she's done. She opened her door and her eyes went wide open as her skilled sense of smell sniffed the wonderful aroma of a brewed coffee. She silently went into her kitchenette and just thought that it was just Mai who might sneaked inside of her apartment since she knew that she made Mai worried. As she was near into the counter, she notice that there's no more empty bottles scattered on the floor and her things were in their proper places. Again, she wondered that it was just Mai but there's something wrong. Mai would usually shout and scolds her when this kind of situation happened. Her own question was answered as she saw a certain chestnut-haired woman with all her grace and glory, frying eggs. She just merely stood there, her migraine long forgotten. Shizuru sensed that someone was staring at her and noticed the raven haired standing with her eyes staring pass right through her. She blushed lightly as she realized Natsuki's clothing. She turned off the stove and smiled. She walked towards the still dazed younger woman and taps her nose playfully.

"Na-tsu-ki…it's time for breakfast, we should eat first and then we'll talk properly."

Shizuru then turned around and was about to resume in preparing breakfast when a hand grabbed her wrist. The crimson-eyed was forced to spin around and face the other girl. She was being pulled into a hug as Natsuki's knee wobbled from shock.

"Please…please…please tell me you're real…Shizuru…"

The brunette placed her arms around Natsuki as she soothed the dark-haired girl.

"Yes, Natsuki…I'm real. I'm right here…let us eat first. Your food is getting cold."

The girl merely nodded as she went silently into one of the chair. She watched the older girl pour black coffee into a mug and brought it to her. As they started their breakfast which composed of toast, eggs, bacon and strawberry jam, no one dared to break the comfortable silence. They've been contented with each other's company. Natsuki helped Shizuru with washing the dishes and afterwards, they went into the living room. Shizuru had yet seated when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She had an expected who's calling as reached for her phone. She looked at Natsuki's emerald orbs and sighed before pressing the answer button.

"What is it?"

"Ara..I'm in my friend's house."

"Hai…I will be back as soon as I can."

"No, I'm okay. There's nothing to be worried about. Everything's fine."

"Kannin na, please enjoy yourself without me for a while."

"Ookini."

Natsuki watched the older girl throughout her conversation on the phone. She was curious on who was Shizuru's talking with. The moment the older girl had hang up the phone, she asked her immediately.

"Who is it?"

"It's Takeda-san, he's asking where I've been into."

"Why would he care anyway? Since when did you and Takeda become close?"

"…"

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru as she noticed the girl didn't respond. She find it weird on why Takeda would anyway care for Shizuru.

"Shizuru, what's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing is wrong, but we need to talk about certain matter."

-Few minutes had passed-

Shizuru was in state of total confusion. She wanted Natsuki to be part of her life again but her parents were dictators of her life. Natsuki waited patiently as she quietly watched the older girl.

"Natsuki…I don't know."

Natsuki just stared incredulously at the disturbed woman. It doesn't make sense to her at all. First, she found Shizuru in front of her approached and kissed her like a long lost lover but now it was all different, they were not lovers at all. She noticed that Shizuru was having an inner debate in herself. She was afraid that Shizuru might be playing on her feelings and now regretting with what she'd done.

"Are you fucking messing up with me?"

Natsuki stood and snapped at last as she asked with cold and temper arising from her voice. She hated the fact that Shizuru might just had pitied on her and wanted to comfort her at least, never did she really planned to come back with her. Her green orbs sparkling, making it show the feeling of anguish and betrayal as she stared coldly to the red pools that went wide with shock.

"Tell me woman, do you just pitied on me? 'Cause if you do, you may leave now and be gone forever. I don't need your sympathy!"

Shizuru looked at the raging girl in her total bewilderment. She was thinking of a solution on how to explain to Natsuki her situation so that they can together figure out a way on how to face their major problem but Natsuki was making it worst.

"Damn it Natsuki! I love you! How could you think I just pitied you! You stupid! Is that how you know me?"

Shizuru stood and hit Natsuki's shoulder repeatedly as she started crying again. She thought that Natsuki was being unfair to her. She's trying her very best to work things out after she had decided to stay with Natsuki's side but the blue haired girl wasn't helping. As to Natsuki's part, she became speechless. It was her first time that she heard Shizuru cursed and telling her that the older girl loves her. She didn't know on how to stop Shizuru from crying so she just hugged her as she soother her back.

"I'm sorry...Shh…its okay. I'm sorry…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

Please leave a review thanks.

**A/N:** Next time they will try to settle things out.


End file.
